


Little Things #32

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [32]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Comforting each other





	Little Things #32

You feel Mark's arms around you, and everything seems better. There are times when you'd like to deal with problems by yourself, in silence. He too needs to get away from you sometimes, so as to not get distracted while solving his issues. But this time, you need to assure each other that everything is okay.

"Mark, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met in the world. You've done so well in your career and you're definitely the sweetest man for me. So please, don't for a second doubt yourself and start thinking that I'm feeling neglected. I understand that you need to be away for work. I'll hold on to the hope that you'll come back soon to me so you don't have to worry at all," you assure him, a hand carressing his side while he plays with your hair.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me to know that. But baby, I also want you to remember that you can always call me or leave me a message. I don't want you thinking that you're a bother. When are you planning to tell me that your boss embarrassed you in front of your co-workers?"

You move away from leaning on his chest to look at him. "Bambam told you?"

"I was shocked too. It's you who should've told me."

You go back nuzzling your head. "I didn't want you to worry. It's not a big deal."

"It is because she made you feel little and I wasn't there to tell you otherwise. Babe, you are also one of the best people for me. You're hardworking and patient. You're so sweet; you'd rather hide the issue from me thinking that you'll be asking for too much. But remember that I'm here, I'm dating you not only because you've got a nice ass. I also took the responsibility of making sure you'll be happy when I agreed to be your boyfriend."

You go silent, contemplating, until you find a good answer. "You're the one who offered to be my boyfriend so I'm the one who agreed, not you."

Mark laughs. "It's an agreement so I guess we both agreed."

You just hum an approval and close your eyes. Mark doesn't have to say anything at all. His presence is enough to bring you comfort. And you don't know it, but he also finds home in you.

 


End file.
